


In every universe (Klance)

by msilene



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilene/pseuds/msilene
Summary: this is a crap ton of klance one shots when I get inspired
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Kudos: 16





	1. Wasteland, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Au where paladins never went to space and the galra still attacked but there’s been no Voltron and basically just apocalypse klance

“Dance with me, Kogane?” I ask gruffly, not wanting to meet his eye from slight embarrassment, even though we’re alone in this abandoned house. 

He smirks and grabs my hand and hip, pulling me in and making me lose my breath. 

“Thought you’d never ask” he laughs. 

I roll my eyes as the song changes

‘if you wanna dance then, dance with me,”  
The song starts. 

I almost laugh from the irony of the music. 

Keith appears humored too, as we slowly drift together in this old, empty kitchen. 

The galra would be here any day now. We would both surely die protecting the people of earth. 

The thought of just one of us dying seemed worse than both of us. Especially if that one was him.

“And I know it’s hard to tell,” I whispered along with the song, my eyes finding his deep, muddy brown ones. 

“But I think I really like you” 

It’s his turn to gasp now, as he looks at me, like he’s looking at the answer to the universe. 

I lean in closer and press our foreheads together. The song keeps playing softly and we keep swaying to the beat. 

I take the time to memorize this moment.  
We’re both here. Breathing. Alive. Together. Even though we’ve lost so much. He stayed with me. I stayed with him. And I will keep doing so. Until the very end. 

The song shifts, and it’s now “wasteland, baby!” Fitting, for the state of the world. 

Keith tilts my head back up gently to meet his eyes with mine. He wipes a tear off my cheek with his thumb and slowly leans in to kiss me.

It’s not long, but it’s perfect. Soft, delicate, but filled with emotion. I sink into it, and am disappointed when he pulls back. 

“I’m in love, I’m in love with you,” he sings. 

I smile, warmth I haven’t felt in who knows how long spreads through my chest. I kiss him again and he kisses me back. This time it’s me who pulls away, and I put my head on his shoulder and continue our little sway. 

When the next chorus comes, I sing it back as his head falls onto my shoulder, and we stay like that for the rest of the song. Just us two and our hearts beating. Warm. Happy. Together. 

‘when the stench of the sea, and the absence of green,

Are the death of all things that are seen and unseen,

Not an end, but a start of all things that are left to do

Wasteland, baby,

I’m in love, 

I’m in love with you.”


	2. Lanc-eo and Keith-iet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh idk what this is but inspiration struck and I may do a part two with a date. Also, they're aged up in this so don't come at me for Lance being drunk.

I breathed in the cool, nighttime air, finally having escaped from the chaos of the party Shiro dragged me to. 

I didn’t get his obsession with making me socialize. I was fine being alone. I always had been, and I always would be. That was that. Plus, I already had Shiro. One friend was more than enough. 

I leaned up against the railway of the balcony, taking in the view of the city lights from this crowded apartment I had somehow wound myself up in. 

I was enjoying the quiet of the distant cars and late-night buzz when it was disturbed by loud, seemingly drunk people exiting the apartment complex. 

I recognized one of them, Pidge Holt, their brother was close with Shiro. They were with two guys, who looked my age, (Pidge is a few years younger.) 

Both were brunet, one taller and more heavy set, dressed in a yellow shirt with a green vest/jacket type thing. The other, leaner guy was wearing a white muscle shirt and seemed to be struggling a lot more than his friends. He was also singing some Shakira song at the top of his lungs, much to Pidges displeasure, who kept shushing him. 

I laughed despite myself, it was kind of funny seeing the drunk man try to walk AND prove that his “hips do NOT LIE PIDGE!!” 

It must’ve been louder than I’d thought because the guy looked up at me and immediately started gaping, cutting the Shakira act. 

He mumbled something in a language that sounded Spanish and touched his hand to his chest where his heart is. 

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand.” He said, well, yelled up at me. 

I blushed, confused. Was he really quoting Shakespeare right now? 

Pidge facepalmed. 

“Keith I am SO sorry about him, he’s a bit drunk at the moment.” They apologize for him. 

I was about to tell them it was fine, when they guy yelled out again.

“Pidge!! You KNOW his NAME??!?!” 

“Um yeah- “they started.

“You KNEW my JULIET and DIDN’T TELL ME?!”

“Lance, what on EARTH are you talking about?” They exclaimed, throwing their hands in the air and turning to face their intoxicated friend.

“He’s my Juliet, Pidge! You know, ‘it is the East, and Juliet is the sun.’ Because he’s so beautiful draped across the balcony with the moon’s glow shining on his, soft perfect face. Ooh except that jawline! He could cut me!” The boy, Lance, fanned himself with his hand and the other stifled his laughter with his hands. 

I felt my face heating up and I suddenly didn’t know how to respond, or where to even put my hands. 

“Lance, when did YOU read Romeo and Juliet?” The other guy asked, not seeming to believe that any of this was happening. 

Lance broke his gaze from me to stare slack-jawed at his friend. 

“I’ll have you know I have ALWAYS admired literature, even if I don’t like READING, I can still appreciate Willy Shakes!!” 

I fought to hold in a laugh and the thought to go down there with them briefly crossed my mind. With barely any impulse control and my heart beating faster than it had in a while, I motioned to Pidge to wait for me and bolted back into the party, scanning the room for the exit. Once I found it, I ran out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. Once I was in, I told Shiro I was with Pidge and leaving the party. 

After what seemed to take ages, I finally reached the ground floor where Lance was still talking to the other guy. 

After a nod of approval from Pidge, I tapped on his shoulder. 

“Romeo,” I greeted him with a small smile. 

He gasped.

“Juliet!” He grinned like a child on Christmas.

“You know,” I said, shuffling my feet awkwardly, “You can call me Keith.”

He blushed. “Okay, Keith, you can call me Lance.” 

“Well, Lance, would it be okay for me to offer you my number? I’d like to get to know my Romeo better.” I saw Pidge fake gag as I said this, so I flipped them off while Lance fumbled for his phone. 

He handed it over, I punched in my number and set my contact name as “Keith (your Juliet<3)”

“See ya Romeo,” I said, giving him a wink, a kiss on the cheek and a smile. 

I waved bye to Pidge and the boy, and I was off. 

What the HELL had just happened?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, let me know if you want that part two I mentioned earlier. I might add it anyway tbh I have ideas for it. Also pls let me know if you have any suggestions. Please mind any errors, I haven't really edited this so it might be a bit sloppy. And yes I am fully aware that Romeo and Juliet both die in the end and a bunch more people die and it's not actually that good of a love story but shush Klance is cute and I do what I want.


	3. Something I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "Something I need," by OneRepublic and inspiration struck, so you get two updates in one day. (Highly recommend you listen to it btw)

‘I had a dream the other night, about how we only get one life. It woke me up right after two, I stayed awake and stared at you so I wouldn’t lose my mind.’

A kiss, soft and slow, passionate and warm. His kisses always gave me butterflies, even after our five years together. I’ll never grow old of him.

‘I had the week that came from hell, and yes I know that you could tell, but you’re like the net under the ledge. When I go flying off the edge you go flying off as well. 

A fight, fiery and furious. We both say things we don’t mean. I cry a bit, scared of losing you, and you comfort me until the tears are replaced with smiles and laughs. You make me so, so very happy.

‘You got something I need. In this world full of people, there’s one killing me. And if we only die once, I wanna die with you.’

A meeting, a feeling of confusion and a bit of annoyance. We weren’t friends, and we fought constantly. But we grew, both as people separately, and then as friends until there was more. And I wouldn’t change that for the world. 

‘Last night, I think I drank too much, yeah, call it our “temporary crutch.” With broken words I tried to say, “Honey don’t you be afraid, if we got nothing, we got us.”’ 

A love, one built off trust, and care and grown from laughter and bonding moments, even if you don’t remember the first, it happened. But there were more. Ones we can both remember. And there will be more. Hopefully not where you’re nearly dead. Those days of adventure are behind us. It’s time to start a new one.

‘And if you only die once, I wanna die with you. You’ve got something I need, and in this world full of people, there’s one killing me. And if we only die once, I wanna die with you.”

A question. It’s a simple one really, just a yes or no. But as I find myself here, on one knee before you, (look up from the paper hun, it’s okay you can do it I believe in you.) I find it difficult to ask you, Lance McClain, to be my dorky sharpshooter forever. (Longer than that even.) 

So, Lance, what’ll it be? 

“Will you marry me?” Keith asks, hearing his boyfriend shakily finish reading aloud the note he had written and re-written and then re-written again. 

Keith heard him let out a sob and rushed off the concrete floor of their favorite spot in the park and into the arms of the boy he loved so very much. 

Lance pulled away and grabbed the shorter boy on each side of his head and stared deeply into his dark hazel eyes. 

Unable to find his words, he just nodded and kissed him for all he was worth. 

Keith smiled into the kiss, breaking away slightly to ask:

“I’m gonna take this as a yes then?” 

“Definitely.” 

‘And if we only live once, I wanna live with you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying. Thank you so much for reading, as always, leave suggestions if you have any. Happy shipping.


	4. Guillotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think im gong to start picking a song for every story bc so far ive only done one without a song but I tend to be inspired by music anyways. This is an AU where klance becomes canon after season 8 (Gross season ) and I apologize in advance for the sad angsty things. Next chapter will be happy to make up for it I promise. Btw the song for this chapter is Guillotine by Jon Bellion

He falls, Bayard dropped from his hand, and I see blood begin to trickle from his side. 

I trust that the team will take care of the rest of the galra fighters and I rush towards him. 

“Keith...” he mumbles, reaching for me as I wrap my arms around his rapidly weakening body.

“I’m here.” I reassure him, brushing a strand of hair off his eyes and cupping his cheek in my hand. 

Panicking, I try to think of a way to calm him, as he’s still in shock and starting to freak out a bit. I don’t blame him; it’s taking everything I’ve got to not crumble and collapse on the floor with him. 

Then it hits me. Our song. 

Shakily I start out,

“Sleep on me,

Feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe.” 

He smiles weakly and softly ads, “I will stay so the lantern in your heart won’t fade,” before coughing up some blood and groaning out of pain.

I continue, shaking my head to focus on the song and the boy in front of me instead of the battle behind us. 

“The secrets you tell me, ill take to my grave. There’s bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway.

And if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed,

_2:05 AM, there’s a knock on my door, I get it hesitantly, expecting an intruder, but it’s none other than Lance McClain. He can’t sleep, we stay up for hours talking and when I wake up the next morning he’s snoring softly on my chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me. He starts doing this every time he has a nightmare, and I start to do it too until it’s a matter of “Screw it lets just share a bed and save some time.” The nightmares stop after that. ___

__“I know that you love me, love me, even when I lose my head, guillotine.”_ _

___He said it in his sleep, my breathing stops, so does the movement of the whole entire universe. Then a warmth explodes in my chest with a feeling I’ve hardly felt until this point, and never this much. “I love you too,” I whisper back. The warmth stays, as does he. _____

____“Kiss my lips,” he starts, whimpering._ _ _ _

____I oblige, pressing my lips ever so softly on his, and then on his forehead and keep singing._ _ _ _

____“Feel the rhythm of your heart and hips._ _ _ _

____Unfortunately, I can feel the rhythm of his heart and it’s slowing at an ironically fast pace. Where was the Atlas with the healing equipment??_ _ _ _

_____The first kiss, It’s after a particularly bad day of one bad memory after another, and insensitive questions from those curious about the former paladins of Voltron. Only a year after it all ended, and the wounds still sore. I comfort him, and he does the same to me. The moment seemed right and I leaned in. He kissed right back, and it was the happiest I’d been in a very long while. _____ _ _

______“I will pray so the lantern in your heart won’t fade.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That lyric hits a bit too close to home given the situation, and I feel tears forming in my eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The secrets you tell me, I’ll take to my grave,_ _ _ _ _ _

_______We date and we love each other for many, many years, and I will never understand why I didn’t see you sooner. _____ _ _ _ _

________“There’s bones in my closet but you hang stuff anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________There are still nights when one of us wakes up in tears, shaking and screaming from the horrors we re-lived in our dreams. But you hold me, and I you, and you never laugh or tell me it’s silly and I am forever grateful to have you there. Lance don’t leave me, please. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed, I know that you love me, love me even when I lose my head. Guillotine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The battle dies down and he’s pulled from me by the team. They rush him to the Atlas that just finally arrived, and I rush behind them to catch up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There’s a blur of people, rushing in and out of rooms, doctors and nurses and equipment in and out of the room. I’m forced to wait outside, and I hear talk of the possibility he won’t make it.  
I shake my head and try to clear the thought from my brain. He has to make it. I won’t let him die. I refuse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Laughter. Jokes. Crying. Kissing. Fighting. Making up. Blood stains on my shirt. Our song. So many memories. This can’t be it. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eventually they let me in the room, he’s covered in bandages and attached to a lot of chords and machines, he’s unconscious but he’s alive. For now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I let out a loose sob and sit down in the chair beside him, holding his hand, pressing my forehead against the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You fill me up, you fill me up. You set my soul ablaze.” I sing to him, softly, weak from the stress of the day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The tears slow and a stare at him, laying the peacefully. I try my best to memorize every detail of him. Where each freckle is, where his laugh lines are, and the scars on his face and arms. All of him, every detail that I love so dearly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You fill me up, you fill me up…” I find myself unable to finish. How can I when the boy it’s for can’t hear it and may never get to again?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The tears come back and I press my eyes shut tight and kiss his hand that I’m still holding. Listening to his heart monitor for all I’m worth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“…your love is so amazing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I hear, soft and weak, barely audible, but still there. I look up, thinking I’ve gone crazy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But there he is, smiling that ridiculous, charming smile of his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I jump to him, holding his face in my hands and kiss him, gentle enough to not hurt him but passionate enough to show him how worried I was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He laughs lightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s okay, Mullet, I’m here. I’m alive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But you almost weren't, Lance. You can’t scare me like that again! Promise to be safer” I say, stroking his cheek and looking into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He looks back, reaching up to grab my hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading, again, sorry for the sad klance, next chapter will be happier. As always, leave any suggestions. Until next time. -Daisy


	5. Stand by Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song I used for reference was the original "Stand by Me," by Ben E. King, but ya know if you wanna listen to Florence and The Machines version then do it bro idc

“Lance, it’s just dishes quit moping.” 

He sighed and rolled his eyes at me, what a drama queen. 

“Lance, come on.” I chided gently, finally getting to come join me by the full dishwasher, ready for us to unload. 

He sighed, turning on the radio and getting to work. Only took him ten minutes of convincing. I had no clue how he ever got anything done. Probably Hunk. That guy deserved pay for making Lance work. And his mom too. She had to deal with him longer than both Hunk and I. She needed a medal.

We worked in silence, shuffling about the kitchen trying as hard as we could to silently put away the various plates, bowls and utensils the McClain’s and I had used this past day or two, seeing as it was well past ten o’clock at night, and the rest of the household had already gone to bed. 

I was only back here for mere weeks at a time, sometimes months, and the McClain’s always let me stay. I guess Lance had told them I was pretty much homeless and had no one to return to Earth for, so Mrs. McClain, or Rosa, as she preferred I call her—(Mrs. McClain sounds far too fancy for me. Call me Rosa, cielo.)— had insisted constantly for me to stay with them. At first, I assumed I would only annoy Lance and he would hate me in his home, but he’d changed. We’d changed. Being ‘rivals’ seemed to be far in the past, and I was grateful. 

It was nice, being with my mother on missions with the Blade out in space, and being able to return to a family back on Earth. I hadn’t been so happy since… well, ever really. Even in my childhood days with Shiro and Adam, I was still an outcast in school, and an orphan. Of course, my father still died, I still miss him, but now I have mom, and all of Voltron. Shiro is still here, somehow, I have Pidge, Hunk, and hell, I even have Coran, as ridiculous as he is, he’s part of the Voltron family. Even though he never flew a lion, we would’ve died many times without him. 

And then of course, I have Lance.

Lance, who hated me the moment I met him. Or the moment we met again, in his opinion. I still didn’t remember him from the garrison, but now I knew him from something much better. Voltron. 

Now I know him as my teammate, my battle partner, my shipmate, and my closest friend. Even though he’s a ridiculously annoying asshole, I’d grown to care about him. Maybe even lov—

NOPE. Bad thought, Keith. 

Just because you used to have a crush on him (and definitely do not still feel that way.) DOES NOT mean you can say the L word. Or think it for that matter. 

I snapped out of my misted thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

Or at least that’s what I was going to do, until a certain idiot squealed and turned up the radio saying;

“Come on, dance break, we’re gonna appreciate this one.” 

“Lance,” I put up the wooden spoon I was holding and faced him, “the sooner we finish the dished the sooner we can go to bed.” I reasoned.

“Keith, you don’t sleep and we both damn well know it. Now come over here and dance with me.” 

He had a good point, but still, I sighed and reached to put away more dishes. 

He grabbed my wrist and whipped me around to face him.

“Not so fast Mullet.” He grabbed my shoulder with his free hand. “We’re dancing whether you like it or not.” 

Before I could argue, he began to sing along to Ben E. King.

“When the night has come, and the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we’ll see.” 

His voice was softer compared to the original artist, with little rasp and smooth, even tones. His voice was strangely addicting, and I found myself moving along with him as he pulled me in sways and steps with the music. 

“No I won’t be afraid,

Oh, I won’t be afraid, just as long as you stand,

Stand by me.

“So darlin’, darlin’, stand by me

Oh, stand by me

Oh, stand

Stand by me, stand by me.”

I found myself mouthing along to the words of the chorus with him, they were the only ones in the song I knew, and the mood felt right. I let myself relax into it, laughing a little as Lance’s face brightened like his week had been made when I hummed along with him.

I definitely didn’t blush a light pink shade at that thought, but that was neither here nor there.

“If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

Or the mountains should crumble to the sea.

I won’t cry, I won’t cry, no I won’t shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me.”

We both laughed more than sung through the next chorus, but Lance tried his best. Through giggles and small ‘shut it’s’, we shared, along with funny faces and me trying my hardest not to stare at the way his eyes light up as he laughed in the moonlight.

The interlude in the song began and our laughter subsided, turning into looks into each other’s eyes that lasted a second longer than normal, resulting in blushes and us looking at the floor.

“So,” Lance began, bravely turning to face me once more, “you glad we took a dance break, Mullet?”

He shifted his hand slightly, from it’s awkward position in mine, so that it no longer sat clasped in mine after the original shift up from my wrist earlier, but was now in the perfect position to intertwine into   
my own hand.

My breath caught in my throat. Here goes nothing. 

“Yeah,” I breathed out shakily, snaking my hand down to his, not once breaking eye contact as our fingers tangled in each other. 

I shivered as I looked at our hands, noticing how close we were when I turned back. 

“Me too.” He said, it was barely audible, barely even a whisper, but it was just enough.

Maybe it was the way he squeezed my hand, maybe the moonlight, maybe the music, the closeness, the tingle of his breath right on mine. 

Or maybe it was the crush that never went away no matter how much I wanted it to. The closeness we’d gotten these past few years, and even more so this past year sharing a home part time with him.

Whatever it was, it clicked a little gear in my brain, and I leaned forward, melting into him. His taste, his touch, the feel of his lips on mine, of our hands still held by each other, the fluttering in my stomach   
and the “!!!!” feeling in my head and heart. 

Mostly, though, I melted into the way he began to kiss me back, wrapped his hand up from my shoulder to my head. The way he tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled lightly, causing me to take my hand and tug him closer, grabbing at his back and pulling him in.

My fingers traced lightly over his spine, and I smirked a bit as he let out something similar to a moan, but closer to a happy little “hmm,” than anything.

By the time we came up for air, the final chorus had started, and we simply sat with our foreheads pressed against the others, hands holding heads, hearts beating fast, not a care in the world but the boy in front of me.

“That was-” Lance started.

“Shh,” I him off, he had a tendency of talking too much, and with my muddled brain, I thought of only one way of communicating to him, one that even surprised me.

“Just stand now. Oh, stand, stand by me,” I sang out the song, something I never did, I never sang. Ever. 

Lance’s eyes flashed up at me, a grin coming across his face. He kissed me lightly.

“You should do that again.” He said, wrapping his arms lightly around my neck.

I rolled my eyes. 

“Maybe, if you play your cards right, McClain.” 

He laughed and kissed me once more, and I thought then and there, with his lips on mine, that I would, if it meant doing this again. If it meant I could keep doing this until death, keep being with him, keep   
loving him. Keep getting butterflies, goosebumps as he traces his hands over my skin, keep getting my breath taken away by his voice. The world could burn around us, but I’d have his hands on mine and I’d be okay.

I knew it would be awkward at first, we wouldn’t know what to do, what to say, but we’d figure it out, and we’d stick it through. Because that’s what you do when you love someone.

It was crazy to think only a few minutes ago I hadn’t let myself even think of love, but here I was, dreaming of the rest of my life after a few kisses. Things change.

I didn’t mind, not that much anyways.

After all, I’d be fine, as long as you,

my darling, 

stand by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's low key weird for me to write kiss scenes and then use he him pronouns bc I am a lesbian lmao, but ya girl loves klance so it's cool.   
> if yall are interested in some heavier ish scenes, nothing worse than like makeout lol (im just not comfy writing smut, I may change my mind but i'd rather practice cleaner writing for now) then please let me know, because I want to so I wanna know if yall want that too  
> ( I might just do it anyway lol)  
> Thank you all for reading the latest addition to "In Every Universe," sorry it's taken so long, i'll try to update more, I've just been spending lots of my creative energy on "Green" and other things (If you haven't read my klance book, Green, you should check it out ;p) 
> 
> Leave any suggestions, questions, comments, concerns and emotional outbursts in the comments,if you feel like it. 
> 
> Signing off for now, 
> 
> ~Daisy


	6. Falling like the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN LIKE THREE MONTHS IVE BEEN DEPRESSED AND WRITERS BLOCK IS A PAIN IN THE ASS AND IM SORRY AHH.
> 
> anyways please enjoy soft husbandos.
> 
> (The song i used is called "Falling Like The Stars" and it's by James Arthur.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense i tried to add a chapter a while ago but i made the mistake of writing it on the website and it didnt save and i was so upset i just. Didn't try again and ive completely forgotten what the chapter was supposed to be, so heres this lol.

“ _I swear to god, when I come home, I’m gonna hold you so close. I swear to god when I come home, ill never let go._

To have and to hold:

you’re everything I’ve ever wanted. The only person I’ve ever missed, the one I would die without. I thought I was incapable of love, that I wasn’t worthy of affection. I was, and am, a problem child. I thought that, no matter what I did, I’d never be any ones’ choice.

_Like a river I flow to the oceans unknown. But you pull me close, guiding me home._

I was, undoubtedly, a wreck when you found me. You took this lost, broken and bruised mess of a boy and you loved me from the bottom of your heart.

You are my home.

_And I need you to know that were falling so fast, were falling like the stars. Falling in love._

For better, or for worse:

I wasn’t even nice to you, I ignored you and your kindness. I provoked you, blamed everything on you, and, quite frankly. I hated your guts. We didn’t get along in the slightest, and if you had told me ten years ago that I’d spend the rest of my life with you, I would’ve sent you to a mental hospital.

I won’t say I’m proud of our start, but it made this relationship, Us, stronger.

And I wouldn’t change us for the world.

_And I’m not scared to say those words, with you, I’m safe. Were falling like the stars, falling in love._

However, it didn’t take long until **_you_ **were my world.

We may have been forced together, unwillingly partnered in saving the universe and you may not remember our first bonding moment, but I’m so excited for every adventure in our future, the ones we _**want** _to happen.

And of course, the bonding.

But please, lets refrain from the near death experiences this time.

I love you.

_I swear to god I can see four kids and no sleep. We’ll have one on each knee, you and me._

From this day forward:

When I see my future, it looks like you. I can’t imagine where I’d be without you. You shaped me into the person I am today. And you’re right, we hated each other, but _holy shit_ am I glad we cut that crap out. I can’t wait for our lives to begin together.

_And when they’ve grown up, you’re still the one I learned to love, when I picked you back up cause you’d fought too much._

For richer, for poorer:

In the beginning you were annoying, my rival, and the one I worked the hardest to impress. It took me longer than I’d like to admit to figure out how I felt. I hated you, we fought constantly, and you were an annoying bitch.

But now… now you’re **MY** annoying bitch.

_And I need you to say that we’re falling so fast, we’re falling like the stars. Falling in love._

In sickness and in health:

Most “normal,” couples bond over time and with cutesy things, like dates. We are Not Them.

The first time we “Bonded,” according to you, I was almost dead and you weren’t too much better.

Then the first time we said those three big words, we were about to go into a battle that would change the fate of the universe.

As messed up as that sounds, it was actually romantic, the sun was setting over the desert skyline, heat rolling off the planes. Our feet dangled over the edge, our hands next to each other on the dirt with our pinkies intertwined. The only words we spoke were a soft ‘I love you, you know that?’

And yeah, I did.

I love you too. You know that?

_And I’m not scared to say these words. With you, I’m safe. We’re falling like the stars, falling in love._

Every moment with you feels like a small piece of heaven. Well, most moments. Again, were not including every time we almost died. That happened way too often, by the by. And even though we don’t have any evil aliens trying to kill us all the time, life still isn’t perfect.

But as long as you’re there, with your stupid hair and soft, beautiful smile and dimples and everything I love so much about you, I know we’ll get through it.

I believe in Us.

_I swear to god every day, he won’t take you away. Cause without you babe, I lose my way._

Truth be told, I didn’t realize just how much you meant to me until you weren’t there. I thought it was a silly crush, that if I didn’t think about it, it would go away.

Then _**you** _went away.

And that was the worst time of my life. It hurt, not seeing you every day, not getting any messages or letters. No visits or calls. I tried distracting myself by launching into paladin work, but nothing could compare to you. You may not have been present, but you were _always_ in my mind.

_Oh, I’m in love._

“I promise to love you with all my heart.”

_Oh, I’m in love._

“I promise to never leave you ever again.”

_Oh, I’m in love._

“I promise to never forget our little moments.”

_Oh, I’m in love._

“I promise to join you in every adventure.”

_Oh, I’m in love._

“I promise to hold you and never let go.”

_Oh, I’m in love._

“I promise to laugh at all your stupid jokes, even if just to see you happy.”

_Falling like the stars._

**“I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.”**

_And I need you to know that were falling so fast, were falling like the stars. Falling in love._

“Do you, Akira Keith Kogane, take Lance Charles McClain to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

And I’m not scared to say those words, with you, I’m safe.

“Do you, Lance Charles McClain, take Akira Keith Kogane to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

_We’re falling like the stars,_

_falling in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for reading the latest addition to In Every Universe! I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and bookmark if you did, it helps me know if you guys like this content or not. 
> 
> As always, please leave any ideas or suggestions in the comments, as well as any questions, concerns or emotional outbursts. (I'll start: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) 
> 
> until next time,  
> ~illene


	7. Musician Keith Klance genderbend slowburn 400k words summarized in one song bc I want that but I aint got time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is "She," by Dodie Clark, and fun fact, I found this song in like 2016 before she released it on spotify and all that jazz, it was only on youtube so i spent like all of my allowed youtube time listening to this gay ass song 
> 
> If you haven't already heard it pls give it a listen its such a good song

“C’mon, Ki, we wanna hear it!!” Says Hunk, sat next to an uncharacteristically eager Pidge.

“ _Pleaaaaaase_ Kiara!?”

I send them a glare as I lean over to retrieve my guitar.

“Fine, I’ll agree, but only because I don’t think I’ve ever seen Pidge this excited and I am genuinely fearful I might die today.”

“SUCCESS!!!” Shouts Hunk, double high-fiving Pidge, who seems far too pleased with themselves.

Sitting back into the couch, they smirk. “See? A little fear is good for someone.”

I scoff and check the tune, opting to ignore them in favor of no more blackmail being sent out or created.

They snicker a bit more as I adjust my straps and hand placement, but they quiet as soon as I play the first notes.

“ _Am I allowed?”_ I breathe in the music, stopping the ever-whirring motion in my head. _“To look at her like that?_ ”

I breathe out, leaving nerves and doubts behind, my mind filling instead with thoughts of laughing in the kitchen. Sugary-sweet kisses, poetry in a field of flowers and the comfort of a home I’ve never lived in her embrace.

“ _Could it be wrong? When she’s just so nice to look at.”_

Polaroids and letters covering my walls, not an inch of space that doesn’t have a memory of her.

_“And she smells like lemongrass and sleep.”_

Half-awake, mumbled _“I love you” s_ , early mornings, tea and exposed skin peppered with kisses.

_“She tastes like apple juice and peach.”_

Goofy messages, late night mustering of half-thought out sentences. Picnics in the sunshine, her brightness with no rival but the sun.

_“You would find her in a polaroid picture, and she… means everything to me.”_

Warmth floods my veins as I fill the space with simple strumming and hums, vocalizing the contentment in my heart.

_“I’d never tell, no I’d never say a word.”_

Clouds over our meadow, tangled headphones on a rainy day. The cold ghost of her presence with the absence of her warmth.

_“And though it aches… well it feels oddly good to hurt.”_

The cold stings my nose, skates through my veins to somewhere vital, only to be melted at her return.

_“And she smells like lemongrass and sleep._

_“She tastes like apple juice and peach. You would find her in a polaroid picture.”_

A smile finds its way to my lips, an ache to my soul, and a shiver in my bones.

_“And she… means everything to me.”_

_‘Oh. Oh. OH **.** ’_

I had thought, the fear of something so unexpected as falling in love, and so terrified at it being _her_ of all people hadn’t sat well within me. I went through spouts of no sleep and sleeping through 14 hours at a time. I didn’t eat, I couldn’t focus. I was a mess.

And so, I turned to music.

“ _And I’ll be okay, admiring from afar, ‘cause even when she’s next to me, we could not be more far apart._

_“and she tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall.”_

_“But, to her, I taste of nothing at all.”_

_Tears rolled down my face, dropping onto my notebook and guitar._

Writing this had come naturally, it just spilled out of me. Like at a different time, someone else had written it and I listened on loop until the words planted in my brain.

_It wasn’t until this final chorus when I’d noticed the tears trickling down, a thought of an old Taylor Swift song about teardrops on her guitar sent an unsolicited snort out of me, before I thought back to my words and broke down._

_“And she smells like lemongrass and sleep. She tastes like apple juice and peach.”_

Tears threatened to spill once more, but I refused to let them.

_“Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture, and she… means everything to me. She…”_

Lani McClain,

_“means everything to me. Yes--”_

\--you, Lani. It always has been, and it always will be. For lack of better phrasing, you’re like… _the future_.

_“—she means everything to me. And she,”_

I wish you knew.

_“Means everything to me.”_

Taking a slow inhale and exhale, I slowly return to this realm of living. Fighting for control of my emotions, praying my eyes aren’t too red with emotion.

I breath deeply enough to pop my spine and open my eyes, which, when did I even close them in the first place?

Hunk sits in front of me, mouth hanging open, looking vaguely like he might cry, puke, hurt someone or just sat down in a math test he didn’t know was coming. Pidge, the little devil, was staring into their phone with a similar expression to Hunks, clearly having recorded that whole thing.

Panic swells inside me at the thought of this song getting out.

“Pidge I swear on everything you and I have ever loved if you show that video to anyone, I’ll—”

“Uh, Kiara, buddy... I don’t know how to—”

Fear morphing into anger, I snap my head back to Hunk.

“What!?” I start, before a familiar voice clears their throat behind me.

I shut my eyes, dig my nails into my palms and bite down on my lip, praying it’s not who I think it is behind me.

A slow breath turns me around, until I see the one, the only, Lani Charlotte Fucking McClain, and whip around, my hand flying to my face where it lands with a smack.

We sit in silence for a minute, until my fight or flight jumpstarts, allowing my hand to leave my face just long enough to say; “Hi. Um, so—”

“I’m in love with you.”

wHat?

I was prepared to say something along the lines of, “It’s not what it looks like,” “Please don’t hate me,” “You weren’t meant to find out like this,” ( ~~Or at all)~~ But no. Lani goes and says that. And now I have no damn clue what to say. I mean, what is there to say? She heard the song, clearly. So, what do I do? Say “me too?” Like, yeah, no shit Kiara, your sapphic ass wrote a whole song.

“And um, well I kinda felt the same way you sang about. I was like, totally content with you never knowing and well obviously you just sang _that,_ so you feel the same OH FUCK WAIT IS IT EVEN ABOUT ME? Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have assumed and—”

Time paused, and I went complete “No think.” I stood up, turning and grabbing Lani’s face in my hands, aggressively smashing my lips onto hers.

It took a second, but eventually she kissed me back, one of her hands reaching to the base of my head, fingers combed through my mullet, the other grabbing at my hip and pulling me in tighter.

I pull back, remembering both my need for air, our audience and the possibility that Pidge was still recording.

“That was…” Lani starts, panting a bit as we rest our heads against each other.

“Yeah.” I say, though unspoken, there was a mutual ‘holy shit,’ between us.

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘ridiculous.’” Pidge says, effectively removing us from our little bubble as we twisted to face our friends.

I couldn’t help but laugh, turning back to Lani, a smile on my face and the warmth and light of a thousand suns seeping through me from the girl in my arms.

Yeah. We are pretty ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun fact, like two sentences from finishing this i got super distracted by Pidge being ~attractive~ and thinking about them and my dr lmao
> 
> TSYM for reading! I really hoped you liked it, this is probably one of my favorites bc femme klance> everything
> 
> As always, please leave any constructive criticism (Like grammar/ spelling mistakes you find NOT complaints about my Aus, if you dont like, dont read :)) questions, comments, concerns or emotional outburts in the comments. 
> 
> Pls leave kudos if you enjoyed, it really helps motivate me to write more!! Have a great day/night/evening!
> 
> ~Ilene

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any suggestions for more shorts? Or ships or fandoms?


End file.
